1. Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present invention generally relate to a micro-fluidic system.
2. Background
There has been a growing interest in the manufacture and use of micro-fluidic systems for the acquisition of chemical and biological information. In particular, when conducted in micro-fluidic volumes, complicated biochemical reactions may be carried out using very small volumes of liquid. Among other benefits, micro-fluidic systems are characterized by improved reaction response time, reduced sample volumes, and lower reagent consumption. When volatile or hazardous materials are used or generated, performing reactions in micro-fluidic volumes also enhances safety and reduces disposal quantities.
The micro-fluidic device needs a transferring operation for assaying fluid positioned inside a fluidic chamber of the micro-fluidic device. To this end, a number of fabrication methods and systems are currently under development.